Before the Planet
by DeathByMushrooms
Summary: Calvin proposes to Meg.


A/N: This was written when I was eleven. Needless to say, I've developed loads as a writer since then. Continue to read, I guess. Flame if you want. God knows this deserves it. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: The A Wrinkle In Time series belongs to Madeleine L'Engle. Not moi. :)  
  
Calvin and Meg strolled around twins' garden. Moonlight poured down on them, as they had on their first walk alone together many years ago. Meg was twenty years old. Calvin was twenty-two, and was on Spring Break. He went to college in New York at the time. Meg had beautiful red hair, had gotten rid of her glasses, and was just as gorgeous as her mother at her present age. Charles Wallace wasn't there in body, but was with them in their thoughts. He was currently in the Murry homestead, with his twin brothers, Sandy and Dennys and his parents, Drs. Murry. They were both scientists.  
  
"Where do you think Mr. Jenkins is?" Calvin queried, lacing his fingers with Meg's as they continued to amble through the rows of cabbage. He was looking up at the stars as he spoke.  
  
"I don't know," Meg replied, kicking a stray carrot out of their path and gazing upon the cosmos also. "Somewhere out there."  
  
"Yeah, I s'pose so," Calvin replied, very absently. All their conversation had been deficient and vague during their walk. They were headed to the rock where they had met the Cherub and the Teacher. Charles Wallace was there quite a lot, but not tonight.  
  
The clouds rolled across the bright, full moon. Their path became dark.  
  
"Meg? Meg, where did you go?" Calvin said as he felt her hand leave his. A loud thump on his right answered his question. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm here!" She called waving an arm that Calvin could barely make out in the obscurity. "There's something here." Her voice trailed off, and he couldn't distinguish what she was saying.  
  
"Erm - okay," he said nearly stumbling over an overlarge head of cabbage. He felt his way around the garden until he felt Meg's face. She was bent over and had her hand down a hole.  
  
"That's not safe, Meg, get out of it," Calvin said grabbing her free arm and pulling her up. The clouds moved away from the moon now, and their trail was bright again. However, it wasn't bright enough to show Meg's father sitting at the window, watching the couple.  
  
"Why did you do that?" she asked him, enlacing their hands again. "I thought something was down there," she added bending over to look down the hole again.  
  
"It's not safe, that's why," Calvin replied removing his hand and placing it around her shoulder. Her father at the window smiled warmly, unseen.  
  
"Like we've never done anything unsafe, Calvin," Meg replied, smiling a smile identical to her father's. For it was true, they had been out of the solar system, even.  
  
"Still, there could have been a snake down there," he said pulling her head onto his shoulder gently.  
  
"The only snake that has ever been seen here is Lois-and she wasn't even a snake, she was a Teacher," she replied with a yawn.  
  
"That doesn't mean that there isn't one down there," Calvin said obdurately.  
  
"Okay, you were right. There could have been something down there. Will you just not speak of it anymore?"  
  
As they reached the rock, Calvin answered her question. She didn't really mean for him to, but he did. "I will not speak of it again if you do one thing for me," he said.  
  
"Whatever it is, I will do all that is in my power to achieve it for you, Cal," Meg replied, sitting down on the rock and looking into Calvin's beautiful eyes.  
  
"I know I haven't finished college yet, and we would have to wait even then..." he said quietly.  
  
"What is it?" Meg said, feeling like she knew. He rummaged around in his pocket until he had withdrawn a ring. It wasn't anything special. It was, however, a diamond, but a very small one-so small one might call it minuscule.  
  
"Marry me, Meg. I love you and I want you to marry me. Will you?"  
  
Her father was now out of the house. The rock was very far from their house, but he was close enough to make out the two figures to a certain extent.  
  
"I.yes.Calvin.yes, I will. I love you Calvin. You know I do, I know I do, everyone knows I do-but I want you to know right now that I love you more than anytime in my life," Meg said as she hugged him.  
  
Their father watched happily in the twins' garden. Charles Wallace watched in his mind, and Calvin watched Meg, overwhelmed with joy.  
  
A/N: Blargh. Flame if you want. I don't mind. The person that wrote this isn't the person I am now. I'll tell ya that.  
  
*~LTDan~* 


End file.
